


A Growing Girl

by Khat58



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Shocked Boyfriends, oblivious boyfriends, poly-relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 20:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khat58/pseuds/Khat58
Summary: Pidge has recently turned 16, and is in need of new clothes. How will her 4 boyfriends react to her new style and confidence?





	A Growing Girl

Pidge recently turned 16, she had only grown an inch. Not even joking, and her boyfriends didn’t stop joking about it either.

She grew in other ways though. Her form slowly shaped into more curves, resulting in the need of new clothes. And it wasn’t drastic changes, the guys simply didn’t notice the changes until they saw the end result.

At first Pidge was wearing very baggy green sweatshirts and sweaters. But slowly her shorts became a little shorter and she found more clothes that fit her new coming style.

Lance was the first to notice, it was hard not to when Pidges shorts glorifyed the part of the body Lance loved most. He never noticed how nice Pidge’s butt was until that day.

—————

The second to notice was Hunk. Pidge has walked into the makeshift workplace the two shared in low overalls that had shorts and a long sleeved shirt that hugged her figure just right. It took him hours to finish his part of the program thanks to his wandering eyes.

—————

Then there was Keith and Shiro, but Keith more so, we’re totally oblivious to everything. Which is why they didn’t notice Pidge’s changes until it smacked them in the face, or to be honest punched them in the gut.

Lance and Hunk has gotton used to Pidge’s now, advanced style and was no surprise to them when she walked onto the training deck for sparring in a sports bra and shorts, her somewhat grown out hair in a small pony tail that framed her face just so. 

The red and black paladin could do nothing but gawk at their shared girlfriend. They started the sparring session but when they got to Pidge they both were staring at her boobs and not her fists.

The bruises didn’t last too long but everyone finally payed attention now.


End file.
